Walk Away
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Só quem ama sabe o quão ruim é quando não se é amado na mesma intensidade. E por mais que seja ruim, a gente sempre volta para aquele que nos faz sofrer. Alerta: YAOI e LEMMON


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não são meus, claro! Se eles fossem, seria mais amor e menos briga! Eu apenas pego os personagens emprestados pra dar asas à minha imaginação fértil.

Essa é uma história baseada na música **"Walk Away"** da Christina Aguilera, que eu adoro e hoje quando estava ouvindo, me peguei pensando no casal em questão.

**SIM!** É _yaoi/lemon_, se você fica ofendido, tem um **X** ali em cima do lado direito que serve para fechar a janela!

**Sumário:** só quem ama sabe o quão ruim é quando não se é amado da mesma intensidade. E por mais que seja ruim, a gente sempre volta para aquele que nos faz sofrer.

* * *

Era tarde da noite no Santuário e todos os Cavaleiros dormiam. Todos menos um. Aquela casa tão pacífica, cheirosa e bela não refletia com a personalidade de seu dono naquele momento. Ele, o cavaleiro em questão estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando a lua cheia que saía de trás das nuvens escuras, lutando contra o temporal que se formava.

"Por Zeus, como pude ser tão ingênuo? Deixei-me levar sim...não apenas nas conversas, que admito, não eram muitas. Mas principalmente pelos olhos. Ah aqueles olhos... Que tanto falam e nada dizem. E claro, os braços, braços fortes, que me carregavam pela casa como se eu fosse uma pluma, como se fosse algo sagrado. E sim, os beijos. Quentes, macios, que eram capazes de me fazer entregar-me sem ao menos pensar em quão errado aquilo poderia ser. Mas mesmo assim, engana-se quem achava que nós faríamos um casal perfeito. Os opostos se atraem, quanta tolice. Por que, por que não fiquei no meu canto, na minha casa?"

Ele deu um sorriso irônico ao lembrar-se de que estava sim, na sua casa, quando o outro cavaleiro adentrou, sem cerimônias. Lembrou-se de ter ficado extremamente irritado com aquela invasão, mas ao mesmo tempo ficara curioso. E por que não admitir agora, de uma vez por todas, excitado, com a presença daquele tipo, tão forte e inconseqüente?

"Mu...Mu sim seria o cavaleiro ideal para mim...Zeus...até Camus seria ideal para mim. Qualquer um menos aquele moleque. Um moleque lindo, destemido, presunçoso, forte, mas ainda um moleque...que mexeu com a minha vida, me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar que existia prazer e vida além da redenção."

A chuva lá fora começava a cair e com ela vinha um vento frio. Mas ele não parecia importar-se. Ainda estava quente. Sentia o calor vibrante do outro cavaleiro, que há pouco tempo estava dentro dele, possuindo-o como ninguém nunca havia feito. Os beijos, para ele, eram apaixonados, mas para o outro provavelmente era mais uma prova de que poderia quebrar aqueles muros tão fortemente criados pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro. Era a verdade. Ele havia sido apenas mais um brinquedinho na vida daquele garoto.

"Mas por que? Se eu sei de tudo isso, sei como fui usado, por que ainda continuo querendo-o mais do que minha própria vida? Mais do que o ar que respiro. Isso não pode ser amor, não pode. Porque amor, eu fui ensinado, não vem desse jeito. Isso é uma doença, uma obsessão, que infelizmente não conseguirei me livrar, por mais que tente. Por mais que deixe outros corpos me tocarem, outras bocas me beijarem, ele sempre vai estar dentro de mim. Ele foi o primeiro. E eu ainda posso senti-lo.

Decidiu sair dali e enfrentar a chuva, que caía mais forte naquele momento. Era como se a natureza tivesse lhe ouvindo, pois era exatamente daquele jeito que se sentia: escuro, frio, despedaçado. Assim que o cavaleiro saiu pela porta de sua Casa sabia que era para nunca mais voltar. Era assim que ele pedira. Não conseguia mais suportar. Mas assim que o outro atendeu seu pedido, percebeu que aquilo não era o certo. Por mais magoado que fosse, por mais que todas as vezes que acordara sozinho na cama, sabia que era aquilo que queria.

"E ainda assim eu o amo...eu não mereço viver..."

"O que é que você está fazendo nessa chuva? Pirou de vez?", uma voz irritada perguntou, fazendo sombra para o cavaleiro que estava sentado no chão.

"O que...o que você está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, mas já sabendo que provavelmente o outro lhe diria que havia esquecido alguma coisa.

Quando não ouviu a resposta, ele olhou para cima, deixando que a chuva molhasse de vez seu rosto, misturando lágrimas às gotas fortes e pesadas da chuva. Por um momento achou ter visto o cavaleiro parado à sua frente hesitando, procurando palavras para responder a uma pergunta tão fácil.

"Preciso de algum motivo para vir ao Santuário?", ele respondeu irritado, mas percebendo que o outro havia baixado a cabeça, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. "Saia dessa chuva."

"Por quê? Eu pedi por ela."

"Como assim?"

"Preciso dela, para tentar me purificar...tentar mudar alguma coisa."

"Quero te falar uma coisa e não vou ficar aqui nessa chuva, por mais que você tenha pedido para ela vir. Depois do que eu te disser você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida.", ele disse calmamente, entrando na casa zodiacal.

O cavaleiro de ouro suspirou profundamente e acompanhou o outro. Não sabia por quê fazia aquilo, teria seu coração despedaçado mais uma vez, mas mesmo assim o seguia. A verdade era que precisava da presença do outro, mesmo que ele estivesse lhe dizendo desaforos.

"O que você quer falar? Seja breve, é melhor assim.", o cavaleiro de ouro antecipou-se ao de bronze. Sabia qual seria o desfecho daquilo e era melhor que tudo fosse dito de uma só vez.

"Eu te amo."

Shaka abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e uma enorme ventania surgiu em torno deles, formando um pequeno redemoinho entre os dois. As luzes fracas piscaram, depois de um forte trovão e ambos tiveram a sensação que a chuva aumentou de intensidade. Aquelas três palavras resumiam tudo o que ele queria ouvir desde a primeira vez que dormiram juntos. Mas ao mesmo tempo que uma parte sua ficava exultante, outra, pensava que aquilo deveria ser mais uma das brincadeiras daquele cavaleiro.

"Por que?"

"Por que eu te amo?", Ikki perguntou olhando para Shaka como se o tivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Diante da afirmação silenciosa do outro, ele continuou. "Eu te amo porque você é voc".

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas, querendo uma resposta um tanto mais específica do que aquela. Se aquele cavaleiro começasse a brincar ainda mais com ele, não teria o mínimo rancor de mandá-lo para um dos seis mundos novamente.

"Eu te amo porque desde o primeiro dia você me olhou de igual para igual, eu te derrotei e você me salvou. Eu te empurrei para longe e você voltou. Eu partia seu coração, talvez mais que que partia o meu próprio a cada vez que te deixava, mas mesmo assim, você voltava para mim, por mais que isso tudo tivesse te matando. Eu te amo pelos seus olhos, pela sua presença, pelo seu caráter, pelo seu cheiro de lótus fresca, pela sua meditação irritante. Eu te amo porque você me deixa te amar do jeito que eu quero, quando eu quero. E se isso não for motivo suficiente, eu não sei mais o que fazer."

Shaka continuava a olhar o cavaleiro, que tão sinceramente despia seu coração como nunca havia feito. Ele podis sentir no cosmo de Ikki que ele estava sendo sincero e aquilo estava fazendo com que a batalha interna que ele travava com sua consciência ficasse ainda mais forte. Aproximou-se lentamente do cavaleiro.

"Você não vai dizer nada?", Ikki perguntou.

"Preciso?", Shaka devolveu a pergunta, tirando a túnica que cobria seu corpo e ficando nu diante de Ikki, que estava surpreso com a reação do outro.

Na verdade aquele era um Shaka diferente. Um Shaka que se atirava em cima dele era um Shaka bem diferente do que ele deixou naquela casa de Virgem há 2 horas atrás. Lembrou-se dos olhos arregalados e vidrados do cavaleiro, que fitava-o sem entender muito porque ele iria sair no meio da noite. Ele iria embora. As coisas estavam começando a ficar sérias demais entre ele e o cavaleiro de ouro e a coisa que menos precisava naquele momento era ter mais alguém para se preocupar. Já bastava o irmão, que resolvera envolver-se com Hyoga, mesmo contra sua vontade. Não, ficar sozinho seria sua melhor opção.

Mas quando chegou na frente da casa de Áries, não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Shaka. Era como se o loiro fosse um ímã, que o prendia ali, deixando-o ancorado naquela casa, naquele Santuário. E um filme lentamente passou em sua cabeça. Todas as vezes em que ele e Shaka estiveram juntos, incluindo a batalha na casa de Virgem e a volta dos dois, tudo parecia encaixar-se para que ele chegasse a uma única e óbvia conclusão: estava apaixonado por aquele cavaleiro de ouro e por mais que tentasse não se envolver, era tarde demais.

Voltando à realidade que estava à sua frente, olhou mais uma vez para Shaka. Tão lindo, tão puro, com cabelos loiros longos e pele branca, os olhos azuis tão sinceros quando estavam abertos. Aquela era a perdição dele, já havia decidido. E agora não iria mais lutar contra aquilo, pros infernos com tudo o que poderia dar errado. Iria amar aquele homem que se entregava tão facilmente sem pensar no que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte.

Tomou Shaka pelos braços e beijou-o profundamente, afogando-se no cheiro de lótus que ele exalava, apesar da chuva. Segurou-o pelos cabelos, afastando-os para que pudesse beijar seu pescoço, lentamente mordiscando toda a área, até encontrar os lábios do cavaleiro de Virgem novamente.

Shaka estava, enfim nos braços de seu amor. Resolvera também não se importar com o que sua cabeça insistia em lhe dizer: que aquilo era errado e que no fim era ele quem iria sair machucado. Deixou-se ser beijado, mordido e guiado até seu quarto, que Ikki conhecia tão bem. No caminho despiu-o de sua calça e camisa pretas e tão logo caíram sobre a cama, não se largando.

O sexo entre os dois sempre havia sido intenso, uma constante busca pelo controle, quem iria dar as cartas daquela vez que estavam ali naquela cama, nenhum dos dois admitindo derrota para o outro. Mas daquela vez havia algo diferente. Poderiam mentir, dizendoq que era culpa da chuva que caía lá fora ou talvez da lua cheia, mas a verdade era que as palavras proferidas por Ikki haviam surtido um efeito mais forte do que ele desejara. Shaka estava sob seu domínio e parecia gostar daquela situação. O cavaleiro de ouro saiu de cima do de bronze, rolando para o lado, abrindo os braços, deixando-se ficar largado na enorme cama, misturado aos lençois azuis, que contrastavam com sua pele, mas combinavam com seus olhos.

"Me tome para você...", Shaka pediu, sendo observado por Ikki, que tinha uma expressão de assombro nos olhos. Era como se estivesse vendo o cavaleiro de ouro pela primeira vez.

"Shaka...", ele tentou encontrar palavras.

"Não fale nada. Só deite aqui em cima de mim. Preciso do teu corpo, da tua boca, do teu cosmo, essa noite, por favor", Shaka disse, com os olhos fechados.

Ikki não pensou duas vezes. Subiu em cima do outro cavaleiro, tomando os lábios do outro para si, num beijo intenso, como se aquele fosse o último de suas vidas. Segurava os longos cabelos de Shaka com uma das mãos, afastando-os enquanto beijava seu pescoço e com a mão livre descia lentamente pelo corpo do outro, explorando aquele caminho que conhecia tão bem.

Encontrou o objeto de seu desejo já ereto, esperando por seu carinho. E ele não desapontou. Lentamente lambendo o corpo de Shaka, passando pelos mamilos rosados e pela barriga perfeita, alcançou o membro do outro. Não podia mais esperar, precisava daquilo talvez mais que ele, depois poderiam fazer amor mais lento, mas na essência, os dois sempre buscaram um prazer rápido, não conseguiam segurar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro.

Chupou o membro de Shaka vigorosamente, enquanto o outro se contorcia na cama, ainda largado. Ele que sempre fora tão controlado, daquela vez não poupou os altos gemidos. Não iria importar-se com que os outros poderiam pensar. O que importava para ele estava ali, exatamente aonde ele queria. Quando sentiu que as lambidas e chupões de Ikki estavam ficando mais intensos, antecipando o que estava para acontecer, ele relutou, mas puxou-o pelos cabelos, alinhando-o com seus lábios, que receberam um ardente beijo. Ele sentiu seu próprio gosto nos lábios daquele cavaleiro, o que contribuiu para o aumento de sua excitação.

"Shaka...o que vai fazer..."

"Shhhhh...vai ser bom para nós dois. Confie em mim", Shaka disse, montando em seu cavaleiro, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Sem tirar os olhos de Ikki, Shaka tateou o corpo do outro, procurando pelo membro, já duro e naturalmente lubrificado. Sorriu lentamente quando posicionou-se diretamente sobre o outro, sentando-se logo em seguida, de uma só vez. Fechou os olhos, sabendo a dor que estava sentindo, mas esta, misturada ao prazer, acabava por sumir.

"Shaka...por Zeus, Shaka...está me enlouquecendo..."

"Vamos, Ikki...vamos juntos...do jeito que sempre fazemos...me ajude..."

Ikki olhou com seus olhos de predador para Shaka e segurou-o pelos quadris, ajudando-o a movimentar-se em cima dele, iniciando um vai-e-vem lento e tortuoso. O cavaleiro de ouro olhava para baixo enquanto rebolava em cima de Ikki, fazendo com que o membro do outro penetrasse mais fundo nele, mas, ao encontrar os olhos do amante fechados, ele parou tudo.

"Ikki.", ele chamou, sério.

"O...o que...o que foi? Por que você parou...não pára Shaka...", Ikki implorou. Naquela hora não importava mais, já havia até aberto seu coração para o outro, de que adiantaria fazer pose de durão?

"Fique de olhos abertos. Não importa o que aconteça, fique de olhos abertos. Eu quero olhar nos seus olhos quando gozarmos. Quero que você presencie o que faz comigo. Será que você pode atender esse meu pedido?"

"Sim...sim, Shaka...só não pára mais..."

Numa outra situação, Shaka sorriria ou faria uma piada a respeito do abandono de Ikki em relação à ele, mas daquela vez, ele apenas voltou a movimentar-se em cima do cavaleiro de bronze, cuidando para que o outro não fechasse os olhos. Pegou as mãos de Ikki e posicionou-as novamente em seus quadris, ensaiando o movimento de cima-baixo que ele queria que o outro fizesse, enquanto ele mesmo estimulava Ikki, correndo suas unhas pelos mamilos dele, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Um deles, porém, foi característico: Ikki estava chegando ao ponto sem retorno.

"Me toque Ikki...eu sei que você quer...me toque para que cheguemos juntos...vamos...e não feche os olhos...faça isso agora...", Shaka mandou, enquanto olhava Ikki nos olhos e mexia-se mais rapidamente em cima do outro, que masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo.

A combinação de tudo aquilo, mas o olhar fixo de Shaka foi demais para Ikki, que chegou ao orgasmo mais intenso que tivera em toda sua vida. Ainda estava de olhos abertos, lágrimas saindo pelos cantos, quando Shaka, também recém saído de seu estado de euforia, lambeu-lhe o rosto, onde exatamente as lágrimas escorriam.

"Eu te amo, meu anjo...", Ikki disse, antes de cair, exausto, num profundo sono. Shaka não demorou a acompanhá-lo.

O Santuário amanheceu belíssimo, com pássaros cantando alegremente, o sol voltando a brilhar e até um arco-íris podia ser visto ao longe. Foi nesse pedacinho do paraíso que Ikki acordou, com alguns raios de sol batendo em seus olhos. Sentou-se na cama e logo percebeu que Shaka não estava ali. Consultando o relógio na parede viu que já passava das 10 da manhã. "Hora da meditação do loiro, ele não tem jeito mesmo.", ele disse, balançando a cabeça e levantando-se.

Ficou meio tonto, lembrando-se então da intensidade da noite anterior. Sorriu e vestiu-se com o roupão que estava em cima da cama, do lado onde Shaka costuma dormir. Foi então que percebeu a folha de papel, dobrada cuidadosamente no formato de uma flor de lótus. Receou em abri-la, mas logo tirou aquela idéia da cabeça. "Eu lutei contra tantos e agora estou com medo de uma flor de papel. Que decadência, Ikki de Fênix!", ele exclamou.

Apenas uma palavra estava escrita ali. Uma palavra que tinha tanto significado quanto as três que ele proferira na noite anterior, talvez até mais significado do que as três que ele dissera. Pelo menos para ele.

Na letra perfeita e desenhada de Shaka, no centro da flor de lótus podia-se ler, em tinta preta, a palavra: _"Desculpa."_

_Fim..._

* * *

_Bom, gente...essa é uma fic pequenininha. Eu sei que é drama puro, mas eu estou pensando numa continuação, que está até um pouco pronta na minha cabeça. Eu gosto do fim dessa, com esse drama todo, mas de repente eu invisto na continuação. Só depende do que vocês acharem. Por isso, mandem reviews!_


End file.
